


Magic Fingers

by 2_many_fics_2_little_time



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Sam, Fingering, Fluff, It has a funny ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_many_fics_2_little_time/pseuds/2_many_fics_2_little_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows Sam how much he really cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

Dean's piercing green eyes glittered with mischief as he ran his hand down Sammy's shaft, making his baby brother squirm in pleasure.  
"Fuck Dean, that-" Sam drifted off into an indecipherable moan.  
"That's it Sammy," Dean cooed "you ready to come? All over your big brother huh?"  
"God Dean please!"  
"Not yet baby."  
Dean's hand slowly began to slink up his brothers toned skin, leaving kisses in his wake, Sam writhed under Deans delicate yet fierce touch, he had once again denied giving his little Sammy what he so desperately needed.  
Dean bit softly on the sensitive skin surrounding Sam's nipples making him squirm in pleasure.  
"Fuck Dean..."  
"Shhh Sammy I have to make this one last."  
They had been on the run constantly for weeks, and it was a blessing to be able to take their time, road head was pleasurable but nothing like this, this was pure passion. The faint unzipping of jeans was heard and Dean slid two fingers in Sammy's mouth before he pressed against the tight opening of his little brother. Sam lifted his hips to get Deans fingers deeper inside him.  
"Just can't wait can you? So impatient."  
Dean pulled his fingers back, leaving Sam pleading for more.  
Sam was leaking precum and had beads of sweat all over his tense body.  
Dean spit on his already hard cock and raised it to his waiting little brothers tight asshole. He slipped in the tip and watched Sam's face contort with pain and pleasure.  
"Tell me you want it Sammy."  
"Dean damnit please." He let out a little squeal when his big brother slammed himself to the hilt.  
"Aw look at you," Dean grunted as he pulled back slowly, "I think I'll give you what you need." he pulled Sam's hair until they were face to face, Sam's precum leaking onto his big brothers cock, he kissed him roughly, their tongues swirling in time with each other, like it was meant to be. Dean pushed Sam back and started pumping in and out of him roughly, both of them grunting and moaning in pleasure. It wasn't long until Sam came all over his own stomach. Dean finished and pulled out, enjoying seeing his cum leak out of his baby brothers ass. He bent and licked up all the cum tracing his brothers now relaxed stomach, getting in all the small creases and over all the small, jagged scars from previous hunts, making sure his little brother was all cleaned up.  
Once Dean was pleased, he kissed Sam's lips and let him taste his own cum. Dean left little love bites all over Sam's neck, a way to show everyone that his brother belonged to him. They got lost in each other's eyes, Sam more than Dean, he admired his brothers shining green eyes, so innocent....so damaged. One more kiss and they were off to sleep, cuddled up close, that is until Dean reached over to the bedside table.  
"What are you up to Dean?" Sam sighed heavily, sleep already pulling him under.  
Change rattled and that's when Sam felt the vibrations.  
"Really Dean? The Magic Fingers?" He chuckled.  
"Of course Sammy, they're relaxing."  
Dean kissed his baby brother, his husband, his life, and finally drifted off to sleep.  
The monsters, the angels, the demons, the leviathans, nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is my first fanfiction leave a comment if you like it! :3


End file.
